(1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for inserting synthetic fibres into a surface, wherein a fibre is unwound from at least one roll, said fibre is transported through a tube to a position under an insertion element by means of an air flow, after which the fibre is cut off to a desired length, whereupon the fibre is pressed into the surface by means of an insertion element.
The invention furthermore relates to a device which is suitable for carrying out such a method.
(2) Description of Related Art
In a device of this kind, which is known from U.S. Pat. No. 3,937,158, a fibre which has been unwound from a roll is passed through a tube and positioned a desired length beyond the insertion element by means of specific guiding and clamping devices.
Each tube of the known device comprises at least two tube members which are movable relative to each other, wherein a knife can be moved between the tube members when said tube members are being moved apart. The fibre that extends through the tube is cut off by means of said knife. One drawback of such a method for cutting off fibres is that there is a risk of a fibre end getting wedged between the two tube members when said tube members are moved back towards each other, as a result of which further transport of the fibre is no longer possible. Furthermore there is a possibility of dirt finding its way into the tube members when the tube members are spaced apart. Furthermore there is a risk of operating staff injuring themselves on the knife in this position of the tube members.